tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hymac 370
The Hymac 370 Backhoe Loader was built by Hymac from ? till ?. It was replaced by the Hymac 370C in ? Model history The Hymac 370 series of backhoe loader was developed from the Whitlock 370 Backhoe Loader and was built at the Whitlock Bros (est 1899) factory at Great Yeldham, England till production was moved to the Hymac factory at Rhymne in South Wales following the take over. Hymac took over the Whitlock Bros Company in 1972, who had started manufacturing and designing backhoe loader's from 1956. The model was redesigned in ? with a slimmer cab and revise oil tanks and recessed access steps built in to the tank and designated the Hymac 370C. A replacement model was being developed in conjunction with Hanomag during the IBH-Holding era of the companies history. Hymac design's and patents * Hymac designed and patented the off set hydraulic back-actor system which allowed the backhoe to move from either a left to right offset position from one hydraulic lever with ease and precision. * Hymac designed and patented the back-actor hydraulic knuckle joint, which allow's the dipper to move and operate off set from the boom. Specification Based on a Ford 3000 engine and an Ford 4000 Industrial transmission and rear axle. * Loader capacity ? * loader lift hight * Loadover hight * Bucket width * Machine weight * Max dig depth * Max reach * Bucket sizes Preservation A few examples can be seen in the UK and Ireland still in occasional use. Gallery DOC160212-0001-001.jpg|Hymac 370C Details Hymac-370-dig.jpg|Hymac 370 publicity photo HYMAC 370C BROCHURE.jpg|HYMAC 370C Brochure. hymacbackoe02.jpg|HYMAC 180C workmaster bachoe loader. HYMAC OPERATOR MANUAL 370C.jpg|Operators manual cover HYMAC_370_ID_PLATE..jpg|Example of a HYMAC LTD 370 ID Plate Hymac 370.jpg HYMAC 370-28.jpg Hymac_370_-_Short_005.jpg|Hymac 370 Hymac 370-f.jpg|Hymac 370 F Hymac-370did-3.jpg|Hymac 370 Hymac_370_MKII_-_July2005_006.jpg|Hymac 370 MKII Hymac_whitlock.jpg HYMAC 370B..jpg Post-3494-1155044716.jpg Hymac370-7.jpg HYMAC370-32.jpg HY-MAC 370 3CYL LEYLAND ENGINE..jpg|Hymac 370 BACKHOE LOADER 3CYL LEYLAND ENGINE. HYMAC 370-091.jpg HYMAC 370-43.jpg HYMAC 370C-089.jpg HYMAC 370C-987.jpg HYMAC 370C-AUSTRA.jpg HYMAC 370C-FRAN-3.jpg HYMAC 370C-FRANCE..jpg HYMAC 370C-FRANCE.5.jpg HYMAC 370C-GER.jpg HYMAC_370C-LIFT..jpg HYMAC 370C- NICE..jpg HYMAC 370C. BACK HOE DIGGER.jpg HYMAC 370C DASH BOARD.jpg HYMAC 370C ENGINE..jpg HYMAC 370C EXTENDED..jpg HYMAC 370C ON A SUFFOCK FARM.jpg HYMAC 370C SET OF BUCKETS..jpg Hymac-370C-1478576.jpg Hymac 370 C 100423 05.jpg HY-MAC 370C 4 IN 1 BUCKET-2.jpg|Hymac 370C fitted with 4 IN 1 Bucket option HY-MAC 370C 4 IN 1 BUCKET-5.jpg|Hymac 370C Backhoe Loader HY-MAC 370C-4 IN 1 BUCKET.jpg|Side view of a Hymac 370C HY-MAC_370C-MODEL.jpg|Model of a Hymac 370C by Kent Vintage Diggers HY-MAC WHITLOCK SERIAL NO.1225-570.jpg|HYMAC WHITLOCK SERIAL NO. 1225-570 HY-MAC 370 JAABEE PLANT UK..jpg|HYMAC 370C-JAABEE PLANT UK. HY-MAC 370-JAYBEE PLANT UK..jpg|HYMAC 370C JAABEE PLANT UK. HY-MAC 370C-4 IN 1 BUCKET.jpg HY-MAC 370C 4 IN 1 BUCKET-5.jpg HY-MAC 370C 4 IN 1 BUCKET-2.jpg HYMAC 370C BACKHOE LOADER,.jpg|HYMAC 370C BACKHOE LOADER. HY-MAC 370C BACKHOE LOADER..jpg|HYMAC 370C BACKHOE LOADER.2 008.JPG|hymac 370c 1976 with 3 cylinder ford engine See also * List of Hymac models * Construction Plant Manufactures References / sources External links * www.hymac.com Category:Hymac backhoe loaders Category:Machines by model number Category:Hymac 370 Category:Tractors by model number Category:Tractors built in the United Kingdom Category:Tractors of unknown horsepower Category:370 (model number) Category:Backhoe loaders built in the United Kingdom